1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic electroluminescent (EL) displays, have been increasingly used.